


Life in Technicolor

by dbz2010



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cross-over series if the characters in the Sherlock Holmes world live in the Harry Potter world. Sherlock makes friends with John, enemies with Moriarty, and butts heads with Mycroft-all while trying to get through Hogwarts with decent grades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journey's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Life in Technicolor  
> Author: mdnght2002  
> Beta: N/A  
> Series: Sherlock/Harry Potter  
> Character(s): Sherlock/John/Moriarty/Mycroft  
> Genre: Fantasy/Cross-over  
> Rating: PG-13/T  
> Word Count: 3181  
> Series Summary: A cross-over series if the characters in the Sherlock Holmes world live in the Harry Potter world. Sherlock makes friends with John, enemies with Moriarty, and butts heads with Mycroft-all while trying to get through Hogwarts with decent grades.  
> Chapter notes: yes, I know that John and Sherlock are two years apart from each other in the original series but for this fic series to work I had to make them the same age and make Mycroft at least 2 years older than Sherlock rather than his usual 7 years older.

I looked around King’s Cross nervously, wondering where I needed to go to catch my train. The letter that I had gotten in the post had said to go to Platform 9 ¾. Where in the heck was that? I could see Platforms 9 and 10 but no 9 ¾. My mother had dropped me off at the train station claiming that she was too busy to help me catch the train to school. I knew that was a lie because the others in my mother’s work place had gotten the day off to take their children to their first day of school. I wasn’t really sure why my mother didn’t want to take off a single day of work.  
I glanced around the station again and was about to give up hope when I saw a small family heading towards a…wall? I looked around the station again for a few moments before turning it back towards the family only to jump slightly when I spotted the youngest son heading towards me. He had a serious look on his face-a look I’ve only seen my mother wear a few times in her life. The most recent was when I received my letter from Hogwarts. She had to spill the beans on how she was a witch and my father, whom had died earlier that year, was a muggle that she had fell in love with. I was curious my mother’s past and what it had been like when she was growing up but she never told me about her years at the school. It was like she wanted to forget about everything that had happened when she was younger. It was a pity my grandparents on my mother’s side were dead before I was born and my grandparents on my father’s side didn’t want anything to do with us after my father died in an accident when he was at work.  
“Hello,” said a polite voice from in front of me. I shook myself out of lala land to find the young boy who was walking towards me had finally reached me. I blinked a few times and stared at him for a few moments.  
“Sherlock, come on. We are going to miss the train,” the young boy’s brother yelled at him from across the room.  
“In just a moment,” Sherlock said to his brother. “It looks like this boy is lost. Besides, Mycroft, we are at least an hour early for the train. We have plenty of time.”  
Mycroft rolled his eyes and continued to follow their parents towards the wall. Sherlock turned his attention back towards me and I grasped my trolley lightly, trying not to let my body shake. I didn’t know why this boy had decided to take pity upon me. It seemed like he knew where he was going. I glanced down at the ground for a few moments before looking back up at Sherlock. He was staring at me with a curious look as if waiting for me to say something to him.  
“Hello,” I said in a shy voice back to him. He gave me a small smile and leaned against my trunk.  
“So, you going to Hogwarts, too?” he asked me with hardly any emotion to his voice. Was this boy emotionless or did he suppress it because his parents expected him to do that? I nodded my head slightly as a response to his question.  
“Ah, good,” he said smugly. “It seems like I may have at least one person I might call a friend after we are sorted.”  
I stared at him curiously. What did he mean by us being friends? I had just met him and I didn’t even know anything about him yet? Before I could say anything about it, he took the trolley out of my hands and began to push it towards the wall that his parents and older brother was walking towards. It shocked me to see that they had disappeared out of sight. I wondered where they had gone to.  
I started to follow him, a little uneasy about where he was leading me towards. I could see that he was taking me towards the wall but I wasn’t really sure why. All of a sudden, Sherlock picked up his pace and yelled out “quickly now before my mother finds out that I am missing” before he ran into the wall. I braced myself as I followed him yet a few seconds later I felt no pain. I opened my eyes that I can unconsciously closed and saw that I was standing beside a crimson train engine.  
I looked at it with amazement. I hadn’t seen a locomotive like this one before. I gazed besides me at Sherlock who, once again, had a smug look on his face. “First time through the portal?” he asked me curiously. I nodded my head slightly at him.  
“Yeah,” I said to him in a slightly shocked and amazed tone of voice. “I am an only child and my mother only told me that she was a witch when I got my letter earlier this year.” I didn’t want to tell him the terrible events that surrounded me getting my letter. I had only met him for a few moments.  
He shrugged his shoulders slightly and looked around the train station. “Your mother died before she had the chance to drop you off at the station?” he asked, again in that same curious tone of voice. I shook my head at him.  
“No, she is just too busy to take the time to make sure I made it on the train,” I said in a glum tone of voice. I wished that she had died before today-then it would have been easier on me to get here and not have to rely on if she was going to pick me up for the holidays and at the end of the school term.  
“Ah, I see,” was all he said in response to my comment. He looked around for his family and, after spotting them near the middle of the train’s compartments, began to push my trolley towards them. I grabbed onto the handle that wasn’t occupied by Sherlock’s hand with one of my own and tried to keep up to his fast pace as he lead me towards his parents and older brother.  
A few moments later, we stopped beside Mycroft and he gave me a stern look before turning towards his brother. “So it seems you’ve finally met someone your age that you are willing to talk to for more than a few minutes,” he said to his younger brother in a soft tone of voice to not let his parents overhear their conversation.  
“Of course,” Sherlock said in a proud tone of voice. “He is the only one who actually has stayed with me rather than run away from me like I am some sort of plague.”  
I look at the two brothers and wondered how any of them were on good terms to being in the same area. It seemed like Sherlock loathed his older brother for some odd reason and Mycroft seemed to think that his younger brother was too much of a loner.  
I got jolted back to reality when Sherlock pushed my trolley towards the train attendants to take my trunk. I quickly grabbed my owl’s cage off of the top of my trunk and held it close to my body as I followed Sherlock towards his family. I could sense his father’s eyes bore into my head and I turned my attention to the ground.  
“It is good to see that you made a friend, dear,” his mother said to him in a sweet tone of voice. She turned her attention to me and smiled at me sweetly. “So, what is your name, dear?”  
“John Watson,” I said in response to Sherlock’s mother’s question.  
“That is a wonderful name,” she said in the same sweet tone of voice. “Now, Sherlock, don’t push this friend away like you did your other old friends. I don’t want you to be alone in that big castle. I know you won’t go to your brother for support so keep John as a friend…and try to get at least another friend or two. It might do you some good to have a circle of friends to hang out with while you do homework.”  
“Alright,” Sherlock muttered to his mother. He stiffened his posture as she bent down and kissed one of his cheeks.  
“Have a nice school year, dear. Hopefully you will come home for Winter vacation…and bring dear John with you, too. I am sure he will like staying over with you for vacation rather than staying at the school for the entire month that you are off,” she said to him before turning to Sherlock’s older brother to give him his good-bye kiss.  
I gazed over at Sherlock’s father briefly to see him walking away from us. I shook my head slightly and started to walk towards the train when I felt Sherlock’s hand grab my wrist and he started to drag me towards the back of the train.  
“Come on,” he said to me in a soft tone of voice. “I really don’t want my mother to tell me that I have to ride in the same compartment as my brother.”  
I obediently followed after him, clutching my owl’s cage in my free hand. We boarded the train a few seconds later and Sherlock quickly found us an empty compartment. He finally let go of my wrist and sat down near the window. I quickly stored my owl’s cage in the overhead racks, waved slightly at him, and then sat down on the other seat opposite of my new…friend? I wasn’t really sure if I could call him a friend at that point. Maybe an acquaintance but not a friend…at least not yet. It was a little too soon in our relationship to call him a friend.  
What seemed like an eternity when it was an hour, the train finally started to head out of the station and towards the school. I wondered where it was located. It was probably residing somewhere far away from any big cities mainly because we had to use a train to get to it. If it was closer then we probably would have used a bus rather than a train.  
A few moments after the train left the station Mycroft finally located us and opened the door to our compartment. Sherlock didn’t bother looking at his brother. He continued to stare out the window at the green landscape that we passed by.  
“Mother says that either you need to stay with me or with John. It looks like you’ve decided to stay with John so…I am going to leave you alone until we get to the school. After that I am going to keep an eye on you,” he said to his younger brother. “Do not disappoint mother, Sherly.”  
“Fine, Mycroft,” Sherlock said, ignoring the nickname that his older brother called him by. I stared at his brother for a few seconds before leaning back in my chair and staring out the window. The tension in the air between the two brothers was also stifling. I wasn’t really sure how these brothers even got along most of the time.  
Mycroft cleared his throat before turning towards me. “take care of him, John. I know he doesn’t look it but I am sure he will warm up to you soon.” He gave me a short nod before closing the door. After a few seconds I could hear his footsteps heading away from the compartment. I gazed over at Sherlock and wondered if he would ever warm up to me.  
Time seemed to pass by slowly for me. I was beginning to get bored and Sherlock wasn’t talking to me at all. It seemed like his brother ticked him off more than I had thought. When the food trolley came around I bought both Sherlock and me food to eat for lunch. He gave me a quick thank you before turning his attention back to the window.  
After lunch, time speed up a little bit but not enough for me to notice it. By the time that we reached the train station near the school castle, I had read an entire school book that I had managed to bring onboard with me. In that time, we had gotten into our school robes and we got off of the train. I could hear a booming voice calling all first years over to him. I was shocked to see a giant man with a bear that covered most of his face and half of his chest.  
I quickly followed Sherlock towards the giant man along with at least a dozen other people. The giant motioned for us to board tiny boats. Sherlock and I boarded one with two other first years. A few moments later, the boats began to float over the large lake that resided next to the school grounds and towards a cave that resided under the large castle that served as the school.  
As the boats got closer and closer towards the school, I began to get more and more nervous about my first year. I wasn’t really sure about what to expect at this school. I had been to a few schools before but none like this. I was unsure if I will be a good wizard when I get done with my seven years at the school. When the boats finally docked in the cave, we all followed the giant up a long set of stone stair and finally stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors.  
The giant banged a few times on the door and it opened up to reveal a stern looking woman with hair in a tight bun on the back of her head.  
“Follow me,” she said to us first years and she led us into a large hallway. We spotted another set of large oak doors but she led us away from them and into a smaller room. “Wait here until you are summoned.” She swiftly turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. It seemed like an hour passed by when the witch finally came back. “Form a straight line,” she said and we all hurried to obey her. Sherlock somehow ended up in front of me and a young girl behind me.  
Slowly, the witch led us out of the small room, through the hallway we were in earlier, and then through the large oak doors that I had spotted. Inside, there were four large tables that the other students were sitting at. All of them were staring at all of us first years. We walked over to the front of the tables and gathered near an empty space in the single line that we walked into the great hall.  
Sitting between the staff table and in the center of the middle two tables resided a stool. On that stool rested a large, tattered looking pointed hat. It looked as if it could use a few washings to get rid of the dirt that had collected on it. I wrinkled my nose at it. What was that for?  
“The sorting hat,” Sherlock whispered back to me, as if he had heard my thoughts.  
“What is that?” I asked him in a low whisper.  
“We put that on our heads and it tells us what house we are to be sorted into,” he responded back. Before I could reply back, the witch who had escorted us picked up a large scroll and unwound it.  
“When I call your name, you will come forward and place the sorting hat upon your head,” she said in a stern voice. “After you are sorted, you are to go to your respected house table.” She cleared her head and called out the first name on the list. “Asencio, Cody,” she said. A lanky looking boy shuffled out of the back of the line and headed towards the stool. He sat down on it and placed the hat on his head. The hat seemed to come to life as he put it on his head and it opened a ripped seam on the brim. “HUFFLEPUFF,” the hat boomed out across the great hall, causing the entire room to fill out with cheers and claps.  
The boy stood up and set the hat down on the stool before heading towards the Hufflepuff table. After a few more students were sorted into their respected houses (another Hufflepuff, a Slytherin, two Ravenclaws, and three Griffindors) the list finally came to Sherlock.  
“Holmes, Sherlock,” the witch said and she looked towards him. He sauntered over to the hat and set it on his head. It was silent for a few moments until it boomed out “RAVENCLAW.” He smugly smiled over at his brother who sat at the Slytherin table. From my point of view it looked like Sherlock was taunting his brother. It seemed like his entire family were Slytherins. My thoughts were interrupted when the witch called out “Milera, Allan.” He, too, was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
I shifted from one foot to another as I nervously waited for my turn to get sorted into a house. After ten minutes, I was the only one remaining and I walked over to the stool. The hat seemed to be too big for my head and it slid down my forehead. I could hear a few students snickering in front of me but I ignored them. I tried to concentrate on what house might be best for me.  
I heard a tiny voice in one of my ears. “you could do some good in Ravenclaw with that Holmes boy,” the hat whispered to me. I gave the hat a tiny shake of my head and it hummed in my ear. “So, you don’t think you are smart enough for that house, huh? Then you are best suited for GRIFFINDOR!” It yelled the last word out so that the entire school heard what house it chose for me to go into. The witch who held the scroll took the hat off of my head and I stood up. I looked around for my house table and wandered over to it. I looked over at Sherlock to see a disappointed look on his face. It seemed like he wanted me to be in the same house as him. I shrugged my shoulders slightly at him before sitting down. The entire feast seemed to go by too quickly and the headmaster’s speech passed by even quicker. Sighing, I followed the rest of the first years in my house to our tower. Hopefully tomorrow would go by much better than today. At least I had a good place to sleep, despite it not being with Sherlock. It seemed like I was going to be fast friend with him.


	2. Breakfast in the Great Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Life in Technicolor  
> Author: mdnght2002  
> Beta: N/A  
> Series: Sherlock/Harry Potter  
> Character(s): Sherlock/John/Moriarty/Mycroft  
> Genre: Fantasy/Cross-over  
> Rating: PG-13/T  
> Word Count: 1137  
> Series Summary: A cross-over series if the characters in the Sherlock Holmes world live in the Harry Potter world. Sherlock makes friends with John, enemies with Moriarty, and butts heads with Mycroft-all while trying to get through Hogwarts with decent grades.  
> Author notes: I would like to thank all of the reviews I’ve had so far for this chapter <3  
> Author's note 2: sorry about the delay with this chapter. Been a little busy with work…and life in general D: started going back to school, too, and that put this chapter further behind ^^; next chapter shouldn’t take as long as this one did  
> Author’s note 3: for the timeline it happens during the time that the trio’s children are in Hogwarts but you will probably not see them because I am going to focus more on the cast of Sherlock than the trio’s children.  
> Chapter notes: breakfast after the morning of the sorting. ‘nuff said ^^;

After what seemed like an entire night of me tossing and turning in bed for what seemed like several days rather than 8 hours, a bell tolled indicating that the first day of school was about to start. I crawled out of my bed, quickly showered, and got dressed before heading down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. When I got there, I could see that the tables had scattered groups of older students who were clearly groups of friends (mostly of the same house but there were some from other houses in the groups too) eating breakfast that was strewn across all four of the tables.  
The food all looked the same to me so I wandered over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in an empty spot a little ways away from a particular large group of ten students all huddled over an interesting book that one student had.  
I sighed out loud to myself, wondering if I was going to be able to make any friends in my new house. As I was serving myself a small portion of porridge and sausage, Sherlock came strolling towards me, a piece of parchment in one of his hands, and he sat down next to me at an empty plate. "It's good to see you up thid early, John," he said in a placid tone of voice. "I was worried you were going to sleep in an extra hour."

I blinked a few times at him. I was expecting Sherlock to have breakfast with his brother. I half-turned to look at the Slytherin table to see his older brother glaring at Sherlock. A boy about Mycroft's age nudged his friend in the side and Mycroft turned his gaze towards his friend. 

"So, have you gotten your schedule yet," said a voice from beside me. I jolted back to reality and turned my gaze to Sherlock who was digging into a plate full of sausages, scrambled eggs, bacon, and butter-slathered biscuits.

"Not yet," I said to him. "I got here a few minutes ago. Who do I go to for that?"

"Your head of house should have given it to you. Maybe she is busy at the moment." 

It didn't look like he was that concerned with me getting my schedule as he proceeded to dig into his breakfast. I sighed slightly and turned back to my own breakfast, wondering if I was going to have any classes with Sherlock…or perhaps not. Of course all of the houses would intermingle with all of the classes. As I continued to gaze around the great hall, I could hear someone shouting names a few paces away from me. I turned to see the same witch that had escorted us into the great hall the previous night handing out rolls of parchment paper to students as they came forward towards the witch.  
“Watson, John,” the witch said and Sherlock nudged my side with his elbow.  
“Better not keep her waiting. I hear Ms. McGonagall gives out harsh detentions if you don’t answer to her right away,” he said in a serious tone of voice. Not one to want detention on the first day of school I rose off of the bench and wandered over to her.  
“Good-morning, Mr. Watson,” she said to me in a slightly cheery voice. She gazed over at Sherlock and frowned slightly. “I do hope you keep him out of trouble. If he is anything like his brother, I am sure you will have your hands full with his troubles.” She gave me a slight smile as she handed a roll of parchment to me before turning back to the stack of rolls in her hands.  
I wandered back to my seat at the table and sat down next to Sherlock as he finished up his plate of food. He started grabbing for more food as I unrolled my parchment and I noticed that it had my schedule of classes on it for the year. After filling his plate for a second time, he leaned over my shoulder to look at my schedule.  
“I wonder how many courses we have together,” he commented to himself. Or at least I think he said it aloud to himself. I turned my parchment to one side to let Sherlock read it.  
Monday  
* History of Magic: 9:00 am-10:15 am  
* Herbology: 10:30 am-11:10 am  
* Lunch: 12:00 pm-1:00 pm  
* Transfiguration: 2:00 pm-2:40 pm

Tuesday  
* History of Magic: 9:00 am-10:15 am  
* Herbology: 10:30 am-11:10 am  
* Lunch: 12:00 pm-1:00 pm  
* Transfiguration: 2:00 pm-2:40 pm

Wednesday  
* Charms,: 9:00 am-10:15 am  
* Herbology: 10:30 am-11:10 am  
* Lunch: 12:00 pm-1:00 pm  
*Study Hall: 2:00 pm- 4:00 pm  
* Astronomy, 10:30 pm-11:45 pm  
* Astronomy lab, 12:00 am-1:15 am

Thursday  
* Charms: 9:00 am-10:15 am  
* Defense Against the Dark Arts: 10:30 am-11:45 am  
* Lunch: 12:00 pm-1:00 pm  
* Transfiguration: 2:00pm -2:40 pm  
* Flying Lessons: 3:30 pm-4:45 pm(September 19th to October 17th) 

Friday  
* Potions: 7:30 am-10:15 am  
* Defense Against the Dark Arts: 10:30 am-11:45 am  
* Lunch: 12:00 pm-1:00 pm  
* Study Hall: 1:00 pm- 3:00 pm  
“Hmm, it seems like we are in potions together,” he commented to me as he picked up a roll. I smiled slightly at his words. At least I will have one person to pair up with in potions. I wonder how long it would be before I met other friends. I looked around and wondered if I would make any other friends at all. It seemed like Sherlock wasn’t the type of person to make friends easily.  
We sat in silence for the rest of the meal time as we finished out of breakfasts. Overhead, the bell chimed, announcing that it was time to head to our first class. I stood up and gathered my book bag over one shoulder and started to head towards the entrance of the great hall with Sherlock tagging along behind me but stopped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Professor McGonagall gave me a weathered smile as she slid her hand from my shoulder. “Mr. Watson, I hope you do as well in class here as you did in your muggle schools,” she said to me before gazing at Sherlock. “And please do keep an eye on Mr. Holmes. Two if you can spare them.” And with that, she turned around and walked away from us.  
“Like you need to keep an eye on me, John,” he retorted. “It’s my brother who needs looking after.” I merely shrugged at his comment. Together, we left the great hall and went our separate ways to our first class. Already I was dreading not being in every class together with him but at least there was lunch to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Please review if you like it and watch it if you are interested in reading more. I would really love to hear your opinions on this new series that I am starting up <3


	3. Classes-Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day one classes <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Life in Technicolor  
> Author: mdnght2002/dbz2004  
> Beta: N/A  
> Series: Sherlock/Harry Potter  
> Character(s): Sherlock/John/Moriarty/Mycroft  
> Genre: Fantasy/Cross-over  
> Rating: PG-13/T  
> Word Count: 3448  
> Series Summary: A cross-over series if the characters in the Sherlock Holmes world live in the Harry Potter world. Sherlock makes friends with John, enemies with Moriarty, and butts heads with Mycroft-all while trying to get through Hogwarts with decent grades.  
> Author notes: I will try to post whenever I am able to until I am finished with year 1. After that I am not sure how often I will be able to update. I am still debating on what to do with the next few chapters. If anyone has any good ideas, please leave me a comment. Thanks!  
> Author’s notes 2: the next chapter will be all about day two of the first week of classes.  
> Chapter notes: day one classes <3

I was confused at where to go for my first class. I figured it was best to follow the crowd and find my class room when the crowd branched off to other classrooms. I looked at his schedule to see if there was any classroom numbers for me to go to but I found none. I started to worry about if I would get to my class on time when I noticed a group of other first years in his house. I wandered over to them and stuck close to them as they wandered towards their first class which happened to be close by.

I walked into the classroom behind the group and gazed around the room for a few moments. There were already about a handful of people inside and he wandered towards the back of the room and sat down in an empty desk. He gazed towards the front of the classroom at his teacher who was…a ghost? I was confused at what I was looking at until the person who had chosen to sit in a desk next to his leaned towards me. “He is the History of Magic teacher. Very dull person is what my older brother told me. He told me that one day he died while planning out his teaching schedule and his ghost just up and exited his body. He doesn’t even know that he is dead…or so people have said,” the kid explained to me.  
“Oh,” was all I said in response to that statement. What else could I say to that? I wasn’t even sure if I should be scared that a ghost was teaching them or impressed that a teacher was that dedicated with his work that he continued to teach even after his life had expired. He stared at the teacher for a few moments until the ghost opened his mouth and started talking. Everything after that was a blur to me. The teacher droned on about the early history of Hogwarts and the founding fathers and something else about that. Everything blurred together into one jumbled sentence. The teaching style of the ghost was so dull and dry that I almost fell asleep a few times during the class. I heard the professor mention something about an essay that was due the next class about one of the founding wizards/witches and what he or she thought about that founding wizard/witch. I jotted a note on a spare piece of parchment and put it in my bag for later that day. After the school bell rang, and actual bell and not a mechanical one which surprised me a little bit, I gathered up my book bag (I had forgotten to take out my History of Magic book out of my bag) and followed the group outside to my next class.  
I was a little shocked to find meself outside until I noticed why they were outside. They were heading towards three large greenhouses that were about a half a mile away from the castle. I wondered why they were so far away and I gazed at the other first years to see if they were wondering the same thing. At least I hoped that the muggle born ones were thinking the same thing. I figured the ones that were born to others in the wizarding world would know why the greenhouses were so far away from the castle.  
I stared in awe at the plant life that was contained inside each of the greenhouses as the group approached them and he was surprised at the teacher that stood outside of the buildings. She was a squat witch that seemed to have more dirt on her than the average kid. She waved them inside of the first greenhouse and followed them inside as soon as everyone got inside of the building. The air seemed to be thick with humidity and I wondered how the teacher kept it that way. Probably a simple charm, I thought to meself as I took a spot at a table that was situated in the center of the greenhouse.  
As soon as everyone was in the room, Professor Sprout walked to the head of the first table and looked at the first years before starting the class. “Good morning,” she said in a chipper voice. “I am Professor Sprout. Welcome to Herbology. Here you will learn about the many properties of plants and herbs using in our world. Many you will use in Potions later on in the week. This first class we will introduce you to many plants and herbs that you will later get to handle hands on next year. For now, though, you will not handle any of the plants unless they are deemed safe for any first year.”  
She glanced around at the students before pulling out her book. “And with that, please turn to page 50 in your text books.” I pulled out my herbology book out of my bag and turned to the correct page. For the next forty minutes, I listened to Professor Sprout talk about the basic herbs that he could use that were safe for consumption and ones that were like deadly poisons. When the bell rang from the castle, I felt as if he had been transported to another world. I wasn’t used to being taught about these different kind of plants in a world that I wasn’t used to.  
I wandered out of the greenhouse and followed the crowd, wondering what class was next. I was surprised when I followed the crowd right into the great hall. I figured it was time for lunch and I started to wander towards the Gryffindor table when someone grabbed onto my bag and pulled me away from the table. “Hey!” I shouted and half turned around to see Sherlock dragging me towards the Ravenclaw table.  
“Don’t be a dolt,” Sherlock said to me in a slightly bitter tone of voice. “I don’t want Professor McGonagall shouting at me to get back to my table and I don’t want to eat alone.” Sherlock gave me a stare and I remained silent. Sherlock let go of my bag and they walked over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting down at the end where no one was sitting.  
Almost instantly food appeared on the table and Sherlock grabbed some mashed potatoes and some fried chicken from a few of the platters. I stared at the table, still in awe that the food appeared like that. Sherlock noticed my hesitation and he glanced down at the food and then back up at me. “House elves,” he said shortly to me before digging into his mashed potatoes.  
“What?” I asked, a little confused and curious at the same time.  
“House elves,” Sherlock repeated. “They work in the kitchens and make the food for us to eat. They have their own special kind of magic and can transport the food from the kitchens onto the tables. Not really sure how they do it but at least they are able to do it for our sake.”  
I nodded my head and got a little of everything from the platters in front of me. After an hour of chatting with Sherlock on the classes that they had so far, the bell rang again and the other students began to file out of the great hall. I looked around the hall and then at Sherlock. “Do you think we can eat together at dinner?” I asked curiously.  
Sherlock shook his head. “I highly doubt it. But I will meet you here for breakfast tomorrow morning and for lunch, too,” he said in response. I nodded his head and the two of us gathered up our bags and left right as the food disappeared from the tables. I didn’t look back but I had a feeling that I wouldn’t get used to that for a while. The two of them said their farewells (well, I did. Sherlock merely nodded in response) before heading towards our last class of the day. I followed the first year Gryffindors towards the last class. I wandered into the classroom last and was surprised to find that my head of house, Professor McGonagall, was inside of the classroom.  
She nodded her head at me and I nodded back before taking a seat near the front of the classroom. It seemed like no one liked sitting in the front of the classroom in this class. As soon as everyone was seated in the classroom, she waved her wand and the door closed. With another swish of her wand her desk magically transformed into a boar in front of everyone’s eyes. The first years, including myself, clapped merrily at that and she transformed the desk back to its rightful form.  
“That is one of the many things that you can do with Transfiguration,” she said to us. She reminded me of a teacher that I had in the fifth grade with the way and mannerisms that she spoke me. “It will take you many years before you can even get to this stage so please do not try this quite yet. We are going to start off small and then work out way up. You have seven years at this school to learn everything that I have to teach you so don’t get in a hurry to do something that you don’t have the knowledge to do by yourselves.”  
She went around the classroom and set a single match stick on each of the students’ desks. As soon as everyone had a match stick she walked back to her desk and turned to face us. “To learn Transfiguration, you need to have the willpower to turn anything into a different object or creature. Now, for our first lesson I want all of you to turn your match stick into a needle. You have one hour. Good luck.”

I picked up my wand and stared at the match stick. I felt confused at how to go about turning this simple match stick into a needle. I looked up and gazed around the classroom to find a few students waving their wands at the match stick. I looked at the student next to me as he waved his wand and saw that nothing happened. I heard the student mutter under his breath and the kid waved his wand again.

I looked up to find Professor McGonagall standing in front of me. “Do you need help, dear?” she asked me kindly. I shook his head at her and she smiled at me warmly before heading towards a random student. It seemed that Professor McGonagall was the type to help teach rather than tossing the student into deep water.

As the class progressed, I was frustrated that a seemingly easy task was starting to get difficult. I knew that I wanted the matchstick to turn into a needle but I couldn’t find the willpower needed to turn it into that. I signed and leaned back against my chair as he gazed around the room. I could see the other students with furrowed brows bent over their desks attempting to turn their matchsticks into needles.

I sighed and shook my head. This class was going to be harder than I thought it was going to be. After a few moments of wallowing in self-pity, I picked up my wand and concentrated on the matchstick, finding a little bit of willpower that he needed to turn it into a needle.

Finally, the hour passed by and Professor McGonagall went to each of the students desks to collect the matchsticks that should have been turned into needles. When McGonagall came by my desk, I turned in his half-turned matchstick. It was still the same color as the original item but it had turned pointy. She gave me a small smile and turned to the desk next to mine. As soon as all of the matchsticks were collected, Professor McGonagall told us to write an essay about the basics of Transfiguration that was due the next day. After she dismissed class, she turned her attention to a small calendar that was on her desk and the other students filed out of the room.

I followed after them a few moments later and I followed the other students towards their common room. I put my bag in my room and took only a few rolls of parchment paper, a quill and a container of ink, and my History of Magic and Transfiguration books. I wandered out of my dormitory, through the common room, and out into the hallway. I wandered in the halls until I finally found the library on the third floor. I walked inside, nodded my head at the lone librarian that sat behind a large desk in the middle of the big room.

I scanned the area to see if I recognized any of my year mates and found Sherlock sitting at a long table by himself. I slowly walked over to my newfound friend and sat down beside him. Sherlock looked up from his book for a few moments to glance at me before turning his attention back to the book. I put down my books, unrolled a piece of parchment and turned to the first chapter in his History of Magic book. I read the first few lines before getting bored. I could tell that this class was going to try my patience and attention span.

Slowly, I got the History of Magic essay done and was halfway through his Transfiguration essay when Sherlock slammed his book shut and turned his attention to me. “I am bored. Come on, let’s go wandering around for a bit,” he said in a bored tone of voice. He shoved me his bag and I quickly capped his ink well and put my things into the bag. After slinging the bag over one shoulder, I stood up and followed Sherlock out of the library and the two of us got a stern look from the librarian for causing a loud noise in the large room.

“Ignore her,” Sherlock said to me in a slightly stern voice but he managed to keep the volume to a low whisper. “She really hates it when people slam the books shut like what I did a few moments ago.” I nodded my head and slowly followed my friend out of the library and down the long hallway. Soon, we found ourselves outside and in the courtyard area. We could see that there was another path that led towards the entrance of the school but neither one of us made any move to head towards there.

Instead, Sherlock led me around to a different path that lead to a long bridge. I gazed in awe at the sights that I was seeing. I wasn’t expecting so much green at Hogwarts but there was. I could see the Forbidden Forest that the Headmaster had told them not to go near in the distance. 

I was confused at where Sherlock was taking us until I could see a giant stadium looming closer and closer as we got closer to it. I stared at it in awe as I got closer to the stadium. Sherlock gazed back at me and noticed the look on my face. “This is the Quidditch stadium,” he said in a slightly bored tone of voice. “I am not sure how you don’t know about Quidditch.” I shrugged my shoulders. “I wasn’t raised the same way that you were. My mother kept the fact that she was a witch a secret until after I was born and after that she continued to play that she was still a muggle around her friends.”

I could feel him staring at me like I wasn’t telling him the truth for a few moments. After a minute of waiting, I turned to look at him and I could see a hint of pity in his eyes. I shook my head at his reaction. “I don’t blame her for not wanting to reveal that fact to any of her friends after my father left us,” I told him. He shrugged slightly at my comment.

“Your father was a fool for leaving your mother,” he commented dryly. “Though it isn’t really uncommon for muggles to leave our kind once they realize who they really are,” he said to me somberly. I nodded my head slightly at that. I knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of a bitter divorce between a muggle father and a witch mother.

Sherlock nodded his head, as if he agreed with everything that I said. He remained silent for a few moments before finally he opened his mouth to talk. “I guess I can teach you everything that I know about Quidditch,” he said to me. I was slightly stunned at that statement. I saw him look in my direction as if waiting for my response to his statement.

“Thanks,” was all I could say to him offering to teach me about Quidditch. He nodded his head and we continued to walk towards the Quidditch stadium. After walking through the entranceway, we headed up towards the stadium seating and sat down in the Gryffindor section. We looked down at the field to see that a team was already down on the field.

Sherlock leaned over towards me and whispered in my ear, despite there being no one around us within talking distance. There were a few other people but they were scattered around the stadium seating. “That is the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. It seems like they are starting their training a little early. Normally they wait until about a week into the school year to hold try-outs for the team. Usually returning players get a spot on the team if they do well for the try-outs but that normally isn’t the case all of the time. There have been times were a second year has secured a spot on the team and beaten a fifth year to that same spot.” I nodded my head as a response to his statement.

“What about first years?” I asked him curiously. “Can I sign up for the try-outs?”

I saw Sherlock shake his head at me. “No first year has ever gotten to try out for Quidditch. Not really sure why but it is one of the rules around here. I think it is bogus that they do this to us. I would love to try out for the team,” he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“Maybe next year you can try out,” I suggested. “If you did and made the team I would go to every single game you were in.” He looked over at me with a curious look on his face before smiling at me.

“That would be nice,” he said to me.

I smiled back at him and leaned back in the hard chair to observe the Ravenclaw team as they practiced on the field. After an hour or so of practicing (I had gotten a little bit more done on my essay), the team exited the field and the various students that had wandered over to watch the team practice started to head down towards the entrance of the stadium. I quickly packed up my bags and followed Sherlock back to the castle, taking the same path that we took to get there. As soon as he got to the main hall of the castle, Sherlock turned to me and nodded his head in my direction.

“Well, I guess this is good-night,” he told to me in a slightly shy manner. I nodded my head and shifted my bag on my shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess this is.” We stood there in silence for a few moments until I finally broke it. “I guess I will see you at breakfast tomorrow, then.” He nodded his head at me and we both parted way to go to our common rooms. I carefully climbed the stairs, making sure not to move onto the one that Sherlock moved onto, and followed a few of my fellow Gryffindor first years towards out common room. After one of them said the password, we were allowed entrance into the common room and I immediately went towards an empty table.

An hour later, I had finished the last of my homework and I packed up my school bag. The common room was quiet by that point and I quickly slipped into my dorm room and sat my bag next to my bed before changing into my night clothes and falling asleep on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Please review if you like it and watch it if you are interested in reading more. I would really love to hear your opinions on this new series that I am starting up <3


	4. Classes-Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Life in Technicolor  
> Author: mdnght2002/dbz2004  
> Beta: N/A  
> Series: Sherlock/Harry Potter  
> Character(s): Sherlock/John/Moriarty/Mycroft  
> Genre: Fantasy/Cross-over  
> Rating: PG-13/T  
> Word Count: 2182  
> Series Summary: A cross-over series if the characters in the Sherlock Holmes world live in the Harry Potter world. Sherlock makes friends with John, enemies with Moriarty, and butts heads with Mycroft-all while trying to get through Hogwarts with decent grades.  
> Author notes: sorry about the first 800 or so words being all funky sounding. I started it off in 3rd person and I don’t think I was able to transition into 1st person that well. The rest of the chapter should be fine (I think) ^^;  
> Author note 2: sorry again about a year in-between the last update. I am horrible at keeping up with this series  
> Chapter notes: day two classes <3

I woke up at the sound of the waking bell on the second day of school. I already had a little taste of what to expect for my new school. I wasn’t used to the idea that the stairwells changed whenever they felt like it and I figured that I would have to leave earlier than normal in the mornings after breakfast so that I could get to my first class on time. I was almost late to his first class yesterday and I didn’t want to make that same mistake again.  
I wandered downstairs and into the great hall for breakfast and walked over to the table that Sherlock had assigned for us for breakfast and lunch breaks. I sat down next to the thin boy and began to shovel food onto my plate. In front of Sherlock’s plate was a barn owl who looks content in drinking pumpkin juice from its owner’s goblet.  
Sherlock shoved a piece of parchment in my face and turned his attention to a parcel that came along with the letter. “Look at what my mother wrote to me. It is…gosh, I don’t even know of a word to describe it,” he said as he untied the parcel.  
I glanced down at the letter and skimmed it. “It seems you have been up to no good for the first day of classes,” I guessed. “Oh, I am mentioned here. Your mother says for you to tell me that I need to keep a better eye on you. Oh, how am I supposed to do that when we have separate class schedules?”  
“Your guess is about as good as mine,” he said in a dull tone of voice. “Honestly, I have no clue, either, how you are going to keep an eye on me unless we get together at least once or twice a day and then over the weekend to study and do our weekend homework.” Sherlock sighed and carefully opened the parcel to reveal a scarf. “I don’t want this. Do you want it?” He gave the scarf to me, not waiting for a response.  
“Thanks,” I said as I carefully took the scarf from my friend and put it in my school bag. “So, you think that me keeping you out of trouble is doing what we are doing now and going to the library on the weekends?” He pondered on that for a few moments. “Alright, I guess,” he said with a shrug. “I guess that could work out well for the both of us.”  
“Good,’ Sherlock said as he shooed the owl away. The barn owl gave a hoot at its owner before flying towards the top of the Great Hall and disappearing through a small open winder. I gazed up as I watched the owl fly again before eating my breakfast. The two of us ate in silence for a half an hour. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the next bell rang, indicating that the students should head towards the first class. “I will meet you back here for lunch,” I said to Sherlock. The thin boy nodded in response before disappearing into the crowd. I picked up my bag and did the same thing. I found the group of first years in my house and followed them to our first class of the day. I found myself right back in the History of Magic classroom and I groaned. This was going to be a very long day for me.  
After an hour and fifteen minutes of listened to the ghost professor lecture to them about the founding of Hogwarts, I picked up my bag, turned in my essay that I had to do the previous night and wandered towards the greenhouses where I would take a second day of Herbology. I found this class to be more interesting that the other classes that I had up until today and even Transfiguration was a bit interesting, too. I still didn’t really get Transfiguration but at least I half succeeded in turning my matchstick into a needle the other day. I filed into the first greenhouse and took my spot that I had the other day at one of the three tables in the greenhouse. Professor Sprout came wandering in a few minutes later, her hair a little more dirty than usual.  
“Sorry about the delay, dears,” she said to the first years. “My last class got into a bit of a bind and I had to sort things out a bit. So, where were we? Ah, right. Chapter two today, dears.” I pulled out my book and turned to the right chapter as Professor Sprout dove right into that day’s lesson. After about an hour of Herbology class, the lunch bell rang, and I put my book back into my bag.  
I quickly walked into the castle and deviated away from the group of Gryffindors that I was walking with to go to the designated table that I and Sherlock were going to have lunch. I was getting near there but instead of seeing Sherlock at the table, I saw two different students at our table. They both had Slytherin scarves around their necks and one of them had a prefect badge on one of his robes.  
"Um...hello," I said in a cheery tone. Maybe Sherlock had left to go to another table because of these two strange boys? I looked around the Great Hall for him but didn't see my friend at all.  
"Don't bother looking for my brother," said the prefect. "He is occupied at the moment."  
I gave Sherlock's brother a questioning look. It was only day two of classes and already I was starting to make more enemies than friends. I looked over at the friend of Sherlock's brother to see him holding a random shirt in his hands. I was confused at what the shirt was all about. I could see a campfire symbol on the front of it but other than that, I couldn't see what the rest of it was. I heard a small noise from beside me and I looked to see who it was and found Sherlock standing next to me. I would have jumped if he hadn't placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Mycroft, stop scaring away my friends," he said in a dull tone of voice.  
"You don't have friends, Sherlock," Mycroft said to his younger brother bitterly. "Besides, I already wrote to mother about what happened at the sorting."  
"Ah, yes, I got her howler this morning. I guess it took her a full day to write it." He smirked at his brother, who glared back at his younger brother. After a few moments, Mycroft turned to his friend.  
"Come on, Moriarty. We have better things to do with our time...and get rid of that ridiculous muggle shirt," Mycroft said to the other boy. Moriarty looked up at his friend and then over at me and Sherlock before shoving the shirt in his bag and he quickly followed after Mycroft. I breathed a sigh of relief when the two of them left the Great Hall and I saw out of the corner of my eye Sherlock moving towards our table. I quickly walked over to it and sat down beside my friend.  
I sighed as the lunch food began to appear on the table but it appeared that Sherlock wasn't hungry because he didn't grab anything from the platters for at least five minutes after lunch had started. I had dug right into lunch as if I was starving. After staring at Sherlock out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that he was preoccupied with something. I felt guilty about eating without him, so I stopped after a few more bites of my food.  
Sherlock noticed this and he looked over at me with a curious look. "What is wrong, Sherlock?" I asked him in a concerned tone of voice.  
"Nothing," he said to me as he started to pull out his book. I sighed at his response. Something was obviously wrong with him.  
"Something is wrong, Sherlock. Does it have to do with your brother?" I saw him wince at the mention of Mycroft and I knew that I had hit the nail on the head. "So it is your brother. Why does he have a problem with you and me?"  
Sherlock started to shake his head but stopped and sighed instead. "He thinks that I am not capable of making friends and yet I made him look like a fool by making a friend before school even started. And there is the issue of me getting sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. A majority of my family was in Slytherin. There have been one or two here and there that have been sorted into other houses but those certain people were shunned by the family for being traitors."  
“Why should your brother be concerned about what house you are sorted into? I mean, isn’t it your choice to go into a house that you think you are suited for?” I asked Sherlock in a slightly concerned tone of voice. I hadn’t known the other boy for long but I already knew that this was the sort of thing that he got bothered about quite easily. When the silence grew between us, I decided to let the issue go. He might confide in me sooner or later what was really bothering him.  
The silence between us grew and I began to wonder if I had already ruined what I thought was going to be a good friendship between us. When the lunch bell rang indicating the end of the lunch hour, Sherlock quickly stood up and gathered his bag. “See you in the library after last class,” he said to me before he wandered away for his next class.  
“Wait,” I yelled after him but it was useless. He was gone from the Great Hall within seconds after the bell rang. Sighing, I gathered up my bag and headed towards my last class of the day-Transfiguration. This was going to be the longest class so far today even though the class was less than an hour long. The last class of the day so far seemed to take forever to get done with.  
I got to class just in time for the bell to ring. I quickly sat down in the chair that I used yesterday and waited for the other classmates to settle down so that Professor McGonagall could start the lesson. It took a full five minutes for the rest of them to settle down. By that point I was sure that the Professor had already planned out detentions for all of the troublemakers in the class.  
“Please pass your homework to the front,” she said in a crisp voice before she turned to get her textbook. I heard a lot of groans as many of the students rummaged in their bags for their homework. About a quarter of the class didn’t bother to turn in their homework while the others passed their scrolls of parchment forward towards the front desk of the classroom. I could tell that most of the students hadn’t finished their assignment and would probably receive partial credit towards their work.  
As soon as all of the scrolls were on the Professor’s desk, she started handing out matches for them to turn into needles and I groaned inwardly to myself. I was starting to get sick and tired of the matches. Sighing, I pulled out my wand and got to work turning my match into what I was hoping would be a needle-shaped form.  
An hour later, I had managed to get the match into a slender form but it was still brown in color and not at all pointy. At least I had made some progress. After writing down my homework for the class, I gathered up my stuff and practically ran towards the library to see Madam Pince giving me a glare. I muttered a quick apology as I headed quietly towards the table that I shared with Sherlock the previous day but he hadn’t gotten there yet.  
Not wanting to get behind in my classes so early on in the school year, I got out my homework that I needed to do and got to work. Minutes soon turned into two hours and by the time I had finished with all of my homework Sherlock hadn’t shown up. Sighing, I waited another ten minutes before Madam Pince came over to me to inform me that the library was closing for the night. I looked around the library one last time before packing my bag up and left the library. I looked around the hallway in case he had gotten to the library too late but I saw no sign of him. Shaking my head, I headed towards my dormitory to tuck myself into bed. Hopefully I would be able to get some sleep without worrying too much about where Sherlock had gone off to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Please review if you like it and watch it if you are interested in reading more. I would really love to hear your opinions on this new series that I am starting up <3

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: sorry about the length of the first chapter ^^; I didn’t mean for it to be this long but I wanted to get in as much detail as I could. please let me know what you think about it? I am thinking about making this into a series starting from year 1 and ended in year 7. <3 Each year is going to have a minimum of 3 chapters a piece (not really sure how many per year yet-it all depends on my muse for that year and how long it is going to take me to write each chapter). So, review if you like it and watch it if you are interested in reading more.


End file.
